My Own Personal Mad Hatter
by Ace12
Summary: One shot for now. She's a girl with a million hats and one secret. He's a boy who is intrigued by her and wants to know where she disappears to. Will he ever find out? SMITCHIE.


**A/N: Just to quickly say this isn't associated with any of my other stories. This just came from a dream I had last night that I had to write out. I find it...I actually don't know of a word to describe it. **

**This is a one shot for now. I might expand on it at a later date...maybe. I'm not too sure yet. It will depend on what you, the reader's, want me to do with it. If you want me to continue so you can find out about the character you're gonna have to let me know or the Mad Hatter will forever be a one shot.  
**

**I hope you enjoy it...I do...it's personal.**

**Message From Your Heart - Kina Grannis**

**  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters associated with Camp Rock nor do I own the idea of the Mad Hatter. Thank you :)  
**

* * *

'Mummy I don't want to wear this napkin' I complained as I tugged on the piece of material that had been pinned on my head.

'It's not a napkin sweetie; it's a white triangular piece of material your Grandma has embroidered with a pretty rose and she would love to see it on you' Mum said as we waited for our turn.

'But Mummy; big girls don't wear napkins and I want to look older' I said whilst moving one of the bobby pins that secured it to my hair.

'You're ten Mitchie; you have the rest of your life to look older' Dad interrupted the fight between Mum and me as he straightened his tie. 'Besides I've seen some famous girls walking around with bandana's just like yours' he whispered into my ear when Mum was not looking.

'Well I guess they heard that I was going to wear it...I am quite fash – fashi – that word that means I look good' I replied with a proud smile as I brushed out any wrinkles in my denim skirt.

We all walked up to the setting where the photographer was waiting and once the photo was taken I waited next to the entry for Mum and Dad to pay as a boy with messy, dark brown hair walked up to me.

'Why are you wearing a tissue on your head?' he asked pulling a face of disgust.

'It's not a tissue; it's a banadanada. Duh' I scoffed and folded my arms across my chest.

'It looks like a tissue to me' he replied as he copied my actions and crossed his arms across his chest.

'Does not' I shot back angrily.

'Does too; I personally wouldn't have walked outside the house with something that people blow their snot into. I guess some people have no style' he said smugly and turned to leave.

'Well at least I'm not a stupid butthead!' I cried with a stomp of my foot before running over to my Mum so I could tell her what the stupid boy had said.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

'Are my eyes playing tricks on me or has Maddie Heart decided to grace or noisy halls?' someone cried from the top of the school's stair case and I rolled my eyes at the stupid teen.

'My name's Mitchie Torres, Shane. Why do you always have to call me Maddie Heart?' I asked, walking past him and down the halls to where my homeroom should be.

'Because I can't very well call you Mad Hatter now can I? A bit masculine for such a pretty girl so Maddie Heart seems fitting' he replied simply as he fell into step beside me.

'What the hell are you going on about now Grey?' I asked but then realised I had made one of the biggest mistakes a girl could ever make. I was now holding a conversation with the cocky, ignorant, pompous, annoying and stubborn Shane Grey.

'Your hats Maddie what else?' he said as if it was obvious whilst gesturing at the hat I was currently wearing. 'I must admit I like the trilby; definitely better than the tissue.'

'Gee thanks Shane; you have totally made my day. Care to bug off so I can stick my head down a toilet and make it even better?' I said sarcastically and heard him chuckle.

_God. He wasn't meant to laugh at me. Why does he have to pick on me? It's been four years. You'd think he'd find someone his own age to annoy me. There's no way he has possibly tired out the entire ninth grade. Why does he find it necessary to torture this eighth grader?_

'So where have you been for the past three months Maddie? I missed not seeing your face around these dreary halls' Shane said sweetly and I tried to hide the blush I could feel glowing on my cheeks.

'None of your business Shane,' I snapped as I came to a halt outside of my homeroom, 'now if you'll excuse me' I said turning the knob.

Before I could enter the classroom Shane had leaned forward and snatched the hat off of my head and placed it on his own.

'Give me back my hat' I ordered and he simply grinned as he slowly back away.

'Go out with me' he said as if had been talking about the weather.

'What?' I asked in shock. I shook my head quickly to get the image of Shane and I dating out of my mind, 'I'm not going out with you Grey. Give me the hat.'

'When you decide to be my girlfriend, and you will be one day soon, I'll give you back your hat' Shane said with laugh before running down the halls with _my _hat.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

'Get off my bed Shane' I said with my back turned to him as I grabbed a cream beret off of my hat table.

'I'm not on your bed' he replied sleepily and I turned around to face him and low behold; Shane Grey was lying on my freshly made bed. 'Will you be my girlfriend?' he asked for the second time that day.

'Firstly your body on top of my bed is another way of saying you're lying on it and secondly like I've already told you twice today; I'd rather go out with an annoying pest that doesn't know when to bug off – oh wait...that's you. I take that back then' I replied smartly as I walked over to the mirror to position my hat.

'Going for the French look today then? It suits you – so where have you been lately Maddie Heart?' he asked in hope of catching me off guard.

'No matter how many times you bring it up I'm not going to tell you where I've been Grey. So are you ready for this party or not?' I asked as I pulled the hat onto my head and ruffled my fingers through my fringe.

_How the hell did I end up friends with him? God where did the time go? If you had of told me when I first met Shane that he and I would be best friends I would have laughed at you and your craziness. Yet here I was, six years later, with Shane being one of the only people I would trust...just not with my biggest secret. No one needed to know that._

When he didn't respond I took my eyes away from my reflection to find that Shane had fallen fast asleep on my pillow and had a soft smile playing on his lips.

'Oh well...guess we're not going to the party' I said with a soft laugh as I took my beret off and made sure that my wig was still in place.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

'So Maddie; I'll be back in a moment okay? Don't move' he said from beside me and I gave a grunt of acknowledgement and heard him get up from the grass and walk away.

I was lying in the Grey's backyard with the sun heating my body; drying the wetness from my legs as I had dipped them into the pool as Shane took a swim. I had my straw cowboy hat resting on my face and was enjoying the peacefulness that surrounded me. I listened as someone closed the screen door and heard them walk across the yard and sit next to me. I could smell cookies and assumed that Shane had stuffed his face with the freshly baked cookies from inside.

'I have a serious question for you Mads so you have to be serious about it too' Shane said and all of a sudden the shade that had been taken away and I was blinded by the sunlight.

'God Shane are trying to blind me?' I complained as I rolled over to my belly and propped my head up on my hands. 'Also if this is about my valedictorian speech then buzz off; you've helped me out with it all day and I just want to -'

'Will you be my girlfriend Mitchie Torres?' he interrupted me and I was speechless that he had used my actual name.

'You know what Shane,' I said looking up at his mature and handsome face, 'I think I might just take you up on that.'

The moment the words had left my lips a goofy smile graced his face as he breathed a sigh of relief, 'for a moment I thought you were going to reject me like the last hundred and two times I've asked.'

'It's a hundred and three' I replied with a chuckle that came to an abrupt halt when he pulled my hat out from behind him. The same one he took from me four years ago.

'I believe this is yours' he said with a smile as he leaned over and placed the hat on my dry hair.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

'I'm surprised to see you didn't wear a hat today Maddie' Shane whispered as we stood in front of a crowd of people, the priest talking over us.

'Mum said it wasn't lady like,' I replied softly with a playful pout as Shane smiled, 'but Dad found a loophole that she doesn't know about.' At his confused expression I glanced down at my right wrist that was holding the small bouquet of red and orange flowers.

His eyes followed mine and he started laughing at the gold charm bracelet I was wearing. I joined in on the laughter and the priest stopped mid-sentence with a disapproving look. I could hear a few people in the audience whispering but we didn't care. It was our day and I was wearing an expensive white dress that was way too poofy for my liking so if I chose to laugh at the altar then so be it. As I laughed my hand shook and the clinking of multiple golden charms in the shape of various hats could be heard throughout the church.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

The rain was softly falling as people dressed in black gathered around a marble headstone, the same priest that had pronounced them married was now saying a prayer for the one who passed away.

Once the sermon was finished the crowd of people began to thin out, occasionally someone would walk over to the father who was holding an eight year old girl's hand tightly in his and offer their words of condolences.

Once the crowd had left and only the father and daughter were standing beside the white grave, he knelt beside the marble and slowly ran his fingers over the engraving. The spot seemed to shine happily amongst the sea of sadness as the rain hit the cold stone and down it to the muddy ground.

'Daddy why did you name me Madison Hayley?' the young girl asked sadly as she sat crossed legged on her mother's grave, her white dress now dirtied with mud as was her father's suit.

'Because Maddie Heat was already taken and your name was the next best thing' he replied softly as the girl moved into his lap.

'Tell me the story about your own personal Mad Hatter again...I like that story' Maddie said looking up at her father with a hopefully smile as he pushed his wet, dark hair off of his face.

'One day there was the beautiful girl waiting for her photo to be taken and once it was this handsome boy walked over and started picking on her for wearing a tissue on her head' Shane began the story as he rested his head on top of his daughter's head; his cheek pressed against the small rose that was beginning to come un done – a single tear had blended in with the rain and fell upon the rose as he remembered all his sweet and personal memories with his Mad Hatter


End file.
